Obsidian, The Wild Ride
by Silverstarz12
Summary: Obsidian, A New gem in Beach City, is up for a challenge when her life is put out on the line several times. Marty's true being is revealed, and a love found between her and the local DJ is found, complicating things even further. Sour Cream X OC Gore warning/swearing
1. chapter 1

Obsidian, Who I Really Am

A fanfiction by: Silverstar12

Disclaimer:I do not own Steven Universe, those respects go to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. They can use any of the material in this fanfiction in the series, and please support the official releases of the episodes.

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was dawn when I found myself on the beaches in front of a majestic temple. It's every detail drew me in, from the gems to the design of the hands, and the attention to detail in the eyes.

"This is it...Rose Quartz's home, maybe I'll be able to get back in touch with her," I said, as I began to head towards the small house that had been built into the temple.

"Garnet, wait!" I heard a young boy cry after a crimson colored woman. In a split second, I began running, knowing she was going to start chasing after me.

"Dang it...Looks like I have to fight her off," I said as I stopped and turned to Garnet. I drew forth my broadsword, watching as Garnet raced up to me. She stared at my glove, which glittered with a brilliant white star. My black tank top and grey shorts made for quite a sight for they all had stars somewhere on them.

My eyes, as I was told, were silver-grey, and my skin, well, it wasn't a human black as some might expect.. No it was the blackest-black.

"Obsidian?" Garnet asked and I kept my stance.

"That is my gem, yes...But I can peer into your mind. I see uncertainty Sapphire..Do you not recall what I went by in the rebellion?" I asked playing at the shadows. I had a special range of powers, from reading minds to jumping into shadows.

"How dare you…" Garnet growled and I smirked.

"How dare I? Do you mean how do I do it? Garnet...You know I trust your claim, but where is Rose?" I asked as I sheathed my sword.

Garnet let her guard down, and she gave me the signal to read her mind. I did so, and upon that, I broke down into tears.

"Garnet? Who is that?" Steven asked and I pulled out my sketchbook.

"I am Obsidian.. Steven, I'm sorry that you never met your mother, but I can give you something she told me to give to her in the future," I said as I pulled out a small, handcrafted, and ornately decorated, might I add, case of shards.. Pink Diamond's shards.

"Is that..Obsidian, you can't! Steven isn't ready!" Garnet said and I looked up to her.

"He needs to see them at least, and maybe then he'll understand how it all went down," I said as Steven opened the case.

"Pink Diamond's shards," Steven breathed as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

I had reassembled them to show him what had happened, and he instantly understood how it all went down.

"I'm sorry," I said as I got down onto my knees before Steven, but I still had much more to say, "If you need to talk to me, I'm always here to listen to you, and you will find that in the night, I will be watching over your home from within the shadows. If you ever need me, for anything, just call out to me, OK?"

"OK," Steven said as he handed the case back to me. I took it, and placed it in my bag where I kept my sketchbooks, pencils, and other items.

"Obsidian?" Garnet asked as I rose. My wings, which had bright white stars in their centers, unfurled, and I smiled.

"Black is still out there, you know that. She's the one corrupting gems. Tonight, she is alone for the rest of her army has been depleted, and I must end her," I said in instant reply.

"Then let us help you," Pearl came up with Amethyst and I nodded.

"One of you can accompany me. Only one, and I know who's been thinking of me recently with everything that's been happening. Pearl, c'mon…" I said and Pearl lit up.

"Obsidian, are you sure?" Steven asked and I sighed.

"You sound just like her, but Steven, I'm positive," I said, confident, and Pearl beamed happily.

"Your gem, it's cracked," Steven said upon noticing my gem on the top of my hand.

"Yeah, a little, but I'm very hard to break," I said as Steven licked his hand. I blinked as he smacked his hand covered in spit, right onto my gem.

It healed almost instantly, and I stared at my gem. It was whole again, and thank heavens too.

"We've got an entire day to get through. Steven, why don't you show Obsidian around?" Pearl said and I smiled.

Steven lit up, and he took my hand and he dragged me off towards the rest of Beach City.

"Thanks a lot Pearl!" I called as Steven brought me to the Big Donut.

"We'll start our tour here, the Big Donut," Steven said as he took me inside. I noticed that it was a very bright place, and I let Steven take me up to the counter.

"Hey Steven!" Sadie said and Lars just stared at me.

"Hi Sadie! This is Obsidian, she...Umm.. What do you like to do?" Steven asked and I swear my cheeks went a shy grey.

"I like to DJ, draw, and dance," I said and Steven lit up like a lightbulb.

"Hi Obsidian..I'm Lars," Lars said, a bit awe-struck.

"Hello, Lars," I said as I held out my hand.

Lars took it and I tried to keep my grip light in order to shake his hand.

"You're really strong," Lars said after I let go of his hand. I laughed as Steven ordered a donut. He handed it to me, and I noticed that Steven seemed a bit worried.

"I...I only have a dollar.." Steven said and I smiled.

"I've got you," I said as I pulled out a five-dollar bill. I laid it out on the counter and Sadie smiled.

"Do you want your change?" Sadie asked and I shook my head.

"Keep the change, and here's one-hundred dollars to paint over that stain in the back Steven was telling me about earlier," I said as I laid out one-hundred dollars.

Sadie just stared as I led Steven outside, taking a bite of the donut as we started to walk towards Funland..

"How did you get your hands on one-hundred dollars?" Steven asked and I sighed.

"I'm hired for Government jobs from time to time, and my comics have been selling really well lately. I'm not a thief, I just know how to get a good steady job. The Gov. pays handsomely if I get their required info without making a scene," I said and Steven stared up at me.

"Really? COOL!" Steven said as we entered Funland. Mr. Smiley seemed a bit dumbstruck when I managed to win one of his "unrigged" games.

"Who are you?" Mr. Smiley asked and I sighed.

"Name's Obsidian, and if you want to make a profit, I would suggest hiring some food staff, and not spending excessively on prizes. Oh, and try to make the games possible to win," I said and Steven seemed a bit confused.

"Alright, Obsidian, you must know a bit about business as a park owner," Mr. Smiley said and I nodded.

"Let's just say I've been around the block a few times," I said and I led Steven away.

Steven then made me go to the local fry shop and pizzeria. Again, I wound up giving advice to improve the business, and staff moral.

"You're really wise..You must've taken on a lot of hats," Steven said when we wound up back on the beach.

"Eh...That's one way of saying I'm old as dirt," I said and Steven laughed.

"You're a good person, I want you to meet my other friends," Steven said and I smiled.

"That would be nice, Steven..Is there something on your mind?" I asked and Steven looked down at my bag.

"What series do you write?" Steven asked and I pulled out my sketchbook.

"Well, Lonely Blade is one I'm working on ...I've made the video game, and the TV series a hit already, but I'm still stuck on the last comic of it's series," I said and Steven lit up.

"You're O.B. Yami?! AWESOME!!" Steven said happily and I almost immediately broke down.

"Steven, can I tell you something?" I asked and Steven nodded.

"Yeah, is it a secret?" Steven said and I nodded quietly as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Yes...I am made of shards.. All of my skeleton is shards of gems..I try to reassemble broken gems, and when I find all of the shards of one gem, I fix their gem completely, and let them go," I said as tears of all colors streamed down my cheeks.

"Obsidian, don't cry...Don't..Cry.." Rose's voice filled my mind, and I only cried harder.

"Obsidian, that's great that you try to save gems. In fact, maybe we can help," Steven said beaming up at me.

I saw tears filling his eyes, and I saw his sweet smile. Rose would live in him, and I knew that, but it was like watching a mysterious change in a person..

I took a deep breath, and I stopped crying, and I opened up one of my other sketchbooks. I had filled it with drawings of the final moments of Pink Diamond, and with images of Rose and the rest of the rebellion.

Steven looked into the sketchbook, and he looked out at the ocean. I smiled as I closed the sketchbook, and looked out at the beautiful ocean, which even in broad daylight, seemed to glitter with stars.

"Thanks for letting me tell you, Steven. Do what you wish with the information, just needed to get it off my chest. Rose knew, so I think it's OK for you to know too," I said as I stood up.

"C'mon, let's go back to the temple. Maybe you should be the one to tell the others," Steven said as he got up.

"Alright, for you," I said as we walked back to Steven's house.

Pearl seemed delighted that we had returned early, and she jumped at the chance to show me the warp pad.

"I've been here before, Pearl, my memory is still fresh," I said and Steven nudged me.

"Tell her," Steven said and I sighed. Pearl seemed confused, and as Garnet and Amethyst came out of their rooms, I lowered my head.

"I'm made up of shards of other gems..My skeleton is actually, when I find all of their shards, I remake their gems and let them go..It's bittersweet really," I said and Garnet's eyes grew wide. Pearl just stared at me, and Amethyst turned around and went back into her room in shock.

"You...Snowflake? Bigs? They're still alive?" Pearl asked and I nodded.

"Yeah..They all are.. I just need to find the other shards, then I can remake them, set them free to be their own gems," I said and Amethyst came out holding one of Rose's bubbles.

"Prove it," Amethyst said as she handed me the bubble. I sighed as it popped in my hands, and the shards shrunk in.

Snowflake was complete, and in a split second, I began glowing. I held up my hands, and a gem fell in between them, completely whole.

"Snowflake.." Garnet whispered as I stopped glowing. I held the gem in my hands, and it still glew a little.

I handed the gem to Pearl, and she began crying. Garnet removed her visor to watch Snowflake take her form.

Snowflake, who was completely aware of what just happened. Once again, I began to glow, and another gem fell into my hands. Bigs.

Bigs immediately took her form right then and there and I had to step back. I smiled as she turned to me. Both Snowflake and Bigs came up to hug me warmly, and when they did, I stood there in awe.

"Guys, how do you feel? Alright? Nervous? C'mon open up! Don't leave me guessing," I said and Bigs laughed.

"Both! You gave us redemption! Lighten up! Oh, and Moonstone is only missing one more shard," Bigs said and I started laughing.

"You two were stubborn when you first came in, let me tell you that!" I said and Snowflake let go as Bigs did.

"Yeah..You really did so much for us..I just wish I could do the same for other gems," Snowflake said and I sighed.

Chapter 2: Clarity

"Look, Snowflake, it would mean death sooner rather than later if you did what I'm doing. I'm glad you care, but the only way to help the others is to find the rest of their shards and give them their lives back," I said placing my hand on Snowflake's shoulder. She sighed as she moved my hand away from her. I stepped back as I felt a sharp, searing pain move through my skeleton.

"Obsidian, are you OK?" Snowflake asked when she caught me in her arms. I had blacked out, causing Garnet to step up.

"Some one caused her energy to drain completely, but it doesn't seem to be her remaking of you two," Pearl said after getting the readings on my energy levels.

"Onyx. She's the only gem who can do that sort of thing," Snowflake said as she lowered her gaze, looking directly at my hidden third eye.

I opened all of my eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. I was dazed, what the heck sent that electric jolt through me? Who caused it?

"Onyx," Bigs said almost in a whisper and I sighed as I sat up. I rubbed the back of my head, and I looked up at Garnet, who had once again, removed her visor. I almost immediately realized that I had my third eye open, and I looked down at my hands.

"I… It's been awhile my friend," I whispered as I began to cry. Tears of blood streamed down my face.

"Obsidian?" BIgs sounded worried and I sighed. Garnet came right up to me, and her eyes met mine.

"It's Onyx, now that she's awakened, all hell is gonna break loose...And I mean ALL hell...The Diamonds are coming, White, Blue and Yellow. She's sent out a homing signal, and now I've gotta deal with them all..What's the time?" I asked when I noticed the sunset's familiar colors.

"7:30 p.m. Why?" Pearl asked and I got up onto my feet, wiped the blood off my face with my hand, and I changed into my armour.

"Black Diamond isn't a patient being, we need to get to the woods ASAP," I said and Pearl immediately drew forth her spear.

"Aren't you unwell?" Pearl asked and I sighed.

"It's a Diamond's downfall against my health, I think you know the greater of the two Pearl. Or should I say Prye?" I asked and Pearl lowered her spear, and she followed me out without another word.

"Prye?" Garnet asked and Bigs lowered her gaze.

"Prye was what Pearl preferred to be called in the first days of the rebellion," Snowflake said and Bigs sighed.

"Prye Obsidian...One of the most powerful fusions in those days," Bigs said and Amethyst sat down on the floor.

I had been laying on the couch, and the others had been crowding around in fear. Steven had tried his healing magic, but it had failed that time.

Pearl and I were now in the forest, and Pearl kept her guard up. I saw the glittering of a Diamond's gem in the far corner of my eye.

"Pearl, don't move," I whispered as I turned to face the shining gem.

I pulled out the breaking point, and Pearl watched in horror as Black Diamond came out of hiding.

"WAIT!" Black pled, and I held the breaking point right up to her gem.

"What do you want?" I growled and Black held her hands up.

"I want to help the rebellion. I've seen the plans of the other Diamonds to kill off you...To kill every last surviving gem in you. They're already summoning their armies, and you… Obsidian, I love what you've done to save these gems. I can't watch you die," Black Diamond said and I stepped back.

"What?" I asked as I dropped the breaking point. Blood streamed down my face, and Black Diamond watched as my skeleton began to glow, causing a bright glow inside and out.

"I don't want you to die," Black Diamond said and I stepped back into Pearl. Black Diamond began crying, and I heard Garnet call out.

"OBSIDIAN! DON'T TRUST HER!" Garnet screamed and I picked the breaking point back up, holding it to Black's gem.

"How can I trust you?" I asked Black Diamond as she stepped back in fear.

"I...I can complete one of your gems.. I've kept Moonstone's gem shard," Black Diamond said as she held out a small shard of a white gem. It stood out like a sore thumb against her blackened skin.

"Obsidian?" Pearl asked and I forced the breaking point through Black Diamond's gem, catching Moonstone's gem in the process.

Pearl bubbled Black Diamond's gem and I remade Moonstone. She came out of her gem the minute I let her out into my hands.

Once she took her form, she came up to me and hugged me.

"ABIOU!" Moonstone cried as she hugged me, crying. I began crying as I squeezed Moonstone.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" I asked and Moonstone shook her head.

"I'm fine, are you hurt?" Moonstone asked and I laughed.

"Who cares if I'm hurt? It's you that matters… You've made so many friends, and you mean so much to us," I said and Moonstone sighed.

"I care..I still love you Obsidian, even if you are made up of shards," Moonstone said and I smiled.

"Moon..We have to get back to the temple..I need you to fly there, by the beach, go into the small wooden house that has become apart of the temple, get this bag to Steven. Pearl, go with her...Go.." I said and Moonstone looked down at my hand. My gem was cracked. Black Diamond had hit it hard with her sword, causing it to crack.

"NO! No..I'm not leaving you!" Moonstone begged and I sighed.

"Go on..I'll be fine..Get this bag to Steven..Hurry..Please," I said calmly as my tears of blood began to pool at my knees as I fell onto them.

"No..No..No.." Moonstone said as Pearl took her and my bag.

"I'll get them home, will you be OK?" Pearl asked and I shrugged.

"Pearl, don't worry..Just get them both home. Sunstone hasn't reformed yet, but I need you to take care of them both," I said as pain seared through me. My voice cracked as my shard skeleton glew.

"NO!" the screams of millions of other gems filled my ears as Pearl left. I sighed as I stared up into the skies.

I saw the moon, and the stars shining together. It was heavenly peaceful, and I began singing.

"Whatever may be, may be. Life, death, light and darkness..What may be will be, and our eyes will still shine..Death does not end life, and darkness does not block light.. We are what we chose to be, and our fight has come to end on the full moon night..I love you my light, and I hope you'll see beauty in the night," I said as I my gem shattered. The others cried out as we all fell apart.

At dawn, Pearl, Moonstone, Bigs, Snowflake, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Sunstone and Steven came out into the woods to find me scattered across the ground.

"No...Obsidian!" Moonstone cried as she saw the shards pulse. The others were left speechless as Moonstone began to cry.

"No..Not you too. Half Moon...That was us...Obsidian, don't go...Please.." Moonstone cried as she gently picked up my shards. Steven walked up to Moonstone, and he comforted her the best way he could.

He kissed the perfectly resembled gem, and something incredible happened. My gem and the shards began to glow brightly. It was perfectly remade, and my skeleton was remade. Moonstone stared at the gem as it pulsed with a great power.

"I will not DIE!" I screamed as I took my form. The shards came to me, and they centered themselves as my skeleton.

Once my form was fleshed out, I landed on my knees, coughing up blood, with cuts all over me. Tears streamed down my face, and I felt pain sear through me.

"Obsidian, are you OK? Obsidian?" Moonstone asked and Sunstone held her back, as she and Steven stepped back.

"I.." I started, but a coughing fit took over, but I forced myself to continue, "Hurt like hell.. I've never had a problem with bleeding..Or coughing up blood..It just hurts so much.."

Steven stepped forward, and he sighed. I looked up at him, my eyes wide and watering. I knew I was past my uses to anyone, and I lowered my gaze once more.

"Let me help," Steven's voice was calm and I looked up at him. His eyes were watering, and he held out his hand. I smiled, and I took his hand gratefully.

"Please, help," I said in reply and Steven came up to me, and he kissed my forehead. I felt an odd sensation, and suddenly all of the bleeding stopped. My wounds healed, and I felt enlightened. I had stopped coughing up blood too..

"There, did it work?" Steven asked and I stood upright. Garnet and Pearl watched as I examined my gem, and the rest of myself.

"Yes, Steven. It worked," I said as I smiled warmly. Moonstone broke free of Sunstone's grasp and the flew up into my arms.

"Obsidian, don't you scare me like that again!" Moonstone said as she cried happily.

"I promise, it won't happen again," I said as I set Moonstone onto the ground. I started laughing as Moonstone did so too. Sunstone came up and hugged my legs, and she started laughing too.

"It's just us.." I said and all of a sudden, we fused. Introducing Faithbreaker.

"Whoa!" Steven gasped and Garnet smiled. Faith was still laughing, and when she realized she was who she was, well, she stopped laughing and blushed.

"Hi, Faithbreaker is my name," Faith said and Pearl smiled.

"You must have something special, a trio of gems of different ranks and Diamonds, show us, what are you packin'?" Amethyst said and Faith grinned.

"A whole lotta heat, watch," Faith said as she called forth a broadsword, with a double-edge, and a silver mace. The two combined, and it created a powerful jagged sword, that spiked after being put through something, but that wasn't all.

Faith brought out a pair of shadow warriors, and she created a thick black smoke. Wings sprouted from her back, and she was smiling all the while.

"What are you doing?" Pearl asked as Faith's hands began to glow.

"I'm glad you asked, I can make gems..Gems that will fight in the rebellion, and gems that seem to be missing, I can call them forth. I can make an identical gem to those who seem to have given their lives, and breathe fire," Faith said as she made a Rose Quartz gem.

"Oh my…" Pearl watched as Rose Quartz as in Steven's mother, took her form. Rose looked around confused, and when she saw Steven, she turned around to see Faithbreaker.

"Faith, was this your working?" Rose asked and Faith nodded.

"He deserves to meet you. You are his mom," Faith said as she got onto her knees in front of Rose.

"Th-Thank you," Rose said as she turned to Steven. Both were struck with tears, and Steven made the first move.

Steven ran up to Rose, and hugged her like he never wanted to let go. Rose picked up and hugged Steven warmly.

"Mom," Steven whispered and Rose smiled. Both let go, and got a good look at each other.

"Rose," Amethyst whispered as she looked towards the other gems. Rose smiled and she walked up to them.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl..Snowflake, Bigs...It's been too long," Rose said and everyone ran up to her, hugging her, crying tears of joy.

"Our work here is done," Faithbreaker said as we unfused. Sunstone and Moonstone watched as I walked up behind Rose.

"Too long is right," I said and the others made way. Rose smiled as she hugged me, allowing Sunstone and Moonstone to join in.

"Thank you Obsidian," Rose said as we pulled apart.

"I've only been doing my job, and seeming as he is your son, he should know," I said and Steven beamed.

"Let's head back to Beach City, we need to celebrate!" Steven said happily and Rose beamed.

"Yeah! Way to think Steven!" Amethyst said and Pearl clapped excitedly.

I sighed as I heard a sea of voices cheer happily. I noticed that Rose was happily clapping alongside Steven.

I knew the pride she felt, for the two were now linked not only physically, but in the mindscape as well.

"You've done great things Steven," Rose said as we made our way back to the beach.

"So have you," Steven said and we stopped just before the shores of Beach City.

Greg was there, staring, and I stayed back. Garnet pulled me aside, and she handed me a small fragment of another gem.

"Who is this?" I asked and Garnet sighed.

"It's a part of Tigereye..She's still out there," Garnet said and I sighed.

"Tigereye betrayed the rebellion, she knew what was coming and remained a Loyalist uppercrust," I growled and Garnet took my shoulder.

"Take this piece of her, make sure you can figure this out before it's too late," Garnet forced her words and I took her hands and held them tightly in mine.

"Garnet, I know what you saw. All hell's gonna break loose, and I need you to stay strong..Please, let them have this moment. I know who's shard this really is, and I take it with gratitude. Please just tell me this one thing, what is shaking you both so deeply?" I asked calmly as tears began to stream down Garnet's face.

"You'll be shattered..Almost every path except one shows me your death..You, Sun, Moon, Bigs, Snowflake, Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby..Until all that's left is Sapphire, Steven, and Rose," Garnet said and I sighed as I felt her tears burn through my skin.

"I promise, I won't let that happen to anyone. Please do not dwell on this, do not break apart at this news, instead stay together, and cherish every moment," I said as Rose called me over.

"Alright, I'll try," Garnet said and I wiped away her tears. Garnet smiled as she and I rejoined the others. I knew the Diamond's plans to shatter the rebellion completely.

Garnet went off with the others, and I stayed behind once more.

Chapter 3: Humanity

The next morning, before Steven could wake up, and before the other gems came out of their rooms, I went out onto the beach with my pencil and sketchbook in hand.

That morning I drew their images against the sunset, and I drew my own off to the side, watching them. I drew their happiest faces, and I crafted their colors and outfits with precision only seen in surgeries. I made sure that they all were there, and then I drew something out of my own imagination.

I drew a shield made of obsidian around them, careful not to obscure the beautiful sunset, but to make it seem like there is something guarding them. I was still left out, my hands outstretched towards them, and a small glow coming from my gem.

I began crying just as I finished it.. I heard a shrill cry when a mailman came up to see me crying on the beach.

"Who are you?" the man asked and I turned to him.

"My name is Obsidian, who are you?" I asked, not looking at the man.

"My name is Jamie, I'm Steven's friend," Jamie said and I chuckled.

"An actor, mailman, and a keen persona for love..Interesting," I said and Jamie seemed surprised.

"You know? Aww, geez," Jamie said and I finally let him see my face.

"I am not like the other gems, but let me tell you what, you deal with weird well," I said as I got up. Jamie noticed my sketchbook and he smiled.

"Odd, I've seen that picture before.. Are you the one drawing them around town? Like in the old buildings?" Jamie asked and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You were dreaming so vividly last night that it seems like they're there but they're not. I drew this just now, nowhere else in the galaxy," I said and Jamie sighed.

"Alright, well, I just need to deliver this to Steven, can you give it to him?" Jamie asked as I was handed a small ornate case.

"I will, I'll tell him you said hello too," I said and Jamie nodded.

"Alrighty, well, see you," Jamie said as he began to jog off.

I took a peek inside the case, and I screamed. No soul heard this scream, but it was loud enough to scare the daylights out of the seagulls.

The message read simply, "We're coming for you and Obsidian. We are already here, and we are coming to Beach City. Steven, Rose, whoever you are, you will die, and so will the gem experiment known as Obsidian. We are already on your trail. Signed, The Diamonds."

"NO!" I cried out, this time, loud enough to draw the attention of Steven and the gems.

Steven ran out onto the beach to see me holding the message. I saw the two ships in the skies, and I closed my eyes as they watered. I wrung my fists and made a silent vow.

"Obsidian?" Steven asked as I pulled out a bomb from my bag. I thumbed the fuse, and I sighed.

"Let them take me onboard. The rest of you hide. Far far away from this area. Evacuate the town. ASAP. I'm not going to let you all get hurt," I said and Garnet sighed.

"I'm coming with you," Bigs said and I shook my head.

"No, you protect the others. I have to go alone. Act like I was held hostage, and sent out the homing signal on my own," I said and Bigs lowered her head.

"Fine. Be careful," Bigs said and I nodded.

The gems ran inside, and they immediately issued an evacuation, and they discreetly left in Greg's van.

Everyone in the town was evacuated by the time the ship landed on the shore.

"Where is the Obsidian?" White Diamond's voice boomed across the empty beach.

"I'm here my Diamond," I said saluting to White Diamond.

"My daughter..You sent out a homing signal, were you under seige?" White Diamond said and I held my posture.

"Yes, my luminous Diamond. I was captured by rebels, but I managed to shatter the rest of the rebellion. There is no one standing in our way anymore," I said with confidence.

"Then come aboard. The cluster is due to emerge any day now," White Diamond said as she held out her hand.

"Yes my Diamond," I said as I walked onto her hand.

She carried me inside, and messaged the other two Diamonds.

"We are successful, the rebellion has been destroyed, we can go home," White Diamond said and I held my breath.

"Nobody is going home. Not tonight," I said and White Diamond looked at me in shock as I sent the breaking point through her head.

She was shattered and I cut off the com. I took control of the ship easily, and I flew it up towards Blue Diamond's ship.

I forced them to crash, and I shattered Blue Diamond in the process. All that was left was Yellow Diamond, and she was forced to take me up from space, along with my newfound rebellion.

"I WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM A PUNY MISFIT OBSIDIAN!" Yellow Diamond roared as she took me up in her hand.

"Oh yes you will," I said as I lit the fuse to the bomb, and when it went off, Yellow Diamond was shattered. I managed to come out on top, and the other gems had poofed. I was now in space, without a single soul to help me.

Not only had the other gems poofed, they had shattered, and so a bunch of rubble was around me. I opened up a small portal, and disposed of the rubble into the core of the Earth.

I closed the portal, and I sighed as I began to drift through space, no rubble anywhere.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I tried to move forward. I tried to get back to Earth. I heard Steven's cries, Garnet's violent shouts, and Rose's tears hitting the floor. I imagined the sheer grief-filled looks of the others.

"She's not dead," I imagined Garnet's chilled words, and the others staring up at the skies that were filled with stars.

I imagined their tears as they realized that all of the Diamonds were gone, and the freedoms that I had gained all of the gems of the universe. They would cheer, cry my name, and dance happily. They would pick up their weapons only once more, and hold them to the skies and call out one final time, "We are the Crystal Gems!"

Everyone would soon smile and laugh, and then remember that I was still out in space, but they knew I would soon return.

"I love you guys," I whispered and I soon found myself asleep, and very, very hot.

"THERE SHE IS!" I heard Sunstone cried as I opened my eyes. I found myself on the beach, not quite out of the water, but still my chest was on the sand.

"Sun..What happened to Moon?" I asked as I read her mind. Sun stopped dead in her tracks, and tears filled my eyes.

"She poofed herself. She was too heartbroken, by the fact that you went and risked the shattering of your gems," Sun said as she handed me Moonstone's gem.

I sighed as I took her gem, and everyone else helped me up onto my feet.

Chapter 4: Save Them All

"I'm here..I'm alive and dear heavens, I'm not gonna die tonight," I said and Garnet smiled. She was crying and I sighed.

"You saved all of us," Garnet said and I wiped away her tears.

"I was only doing my job," I said and Sunstone gasped when I collapsed entirely, dropping Moonstone into the sands.

"Obsidian! Obsidian! Obsidian, wake up!" Moonstone was crying, Steven was shouting aloud, and all sorts of havoc was being wreaked. My eyes opened to my pounding heartbeat, and a sharp pain pounding in my skull.

"Ow, ow, ow..What's going on?" I asked and tears filled my eyes. I noticed Steven staring into my eyes.

"You..You collapsed, your skeleton came undone..Every last gem, except one became whole again..Black Diamond is the only one left, and we need that shard so we can bubble her forever," Steven said and I handed him the shard.

"O-Ok," I said as I laid back. I felt like hell had unleashed it's unholy wrath on me, and Steven noticed that I was laying low.

"Obsidian, hang on, we're working on getting you help. Connie is going to get her mom..You're gonna be fine, so is Moonstone and Sunstone. Hold on," Steven said worried and I noticed he was holding up a gun. Greg was also shooting, and the gems were fighting something off.

"Stop...STOP!" I screamed as I forced myself to my feet, and I threw myself into the field of war.

Everyone froze dead in their tracks, and I felt heated blood oozing from my head. I swallowed hard, and Steven gestured me to get on with it.

"Obsidian..." Rose said and I sighed.

"This is not the answer," I began, looking around at everyone, and I continued forcefully, "We have to unite, we can make each other's worlds better. I know that we haven't exactly been kind to each other, and we need to make amends. War is not the answer. Bloodshed will only lead to tragedy, and war will only divide this place further. You're fighting your neighbors, your friends! Think for a moment, what could we do united?"

I saw everyone staring at my unfurled, white wings, and they listened to my words like gold. Everyone lowered their weapons, and that's when I finally realized who was fighting who.

Ruby and Sapphire were fighting each other, Steven was fighting Rose, and Pearl was fighting Greg. Amethyst had struck me down, and the rest of Beach City was watching us fight.

"Why?" I asked and my tears began to pour from my eyes. Everyone watched as I began to glow brightly. I was White Obsidian, the only one of my kin that was all the colors except one. I was all except black. My skin turned peach, my hair was auburn, and my gem changed from black to white.

"Obsidian...We were fighting over your fate," Sunstone said and I wrung my fists.

"My fate? I am NOTHING! Fighting over me? Over me? Of all things to fight over? You mustn't worry about me, or when I die, but how you will cope, and how you will hold true the things we all hold dear. If you are fighting over my fate, then tell me what is it that you were told," I said as I let my glow fade away.

"What I saw was your death, after you became a human equivalent of an Angel," Sapphire said and Ruby lowered her head.

"I saw you living beyond that transformation, and we started arguing..When we made our cases, everyone starting arguing with one another, and that's how this all started," Ruby finished and I sighed.

"You allowed a difference in vision to cause this divide? You have to attempt to understand what you saw, and how that both can be either true or false. You must understand, I am no means to allow fighting by, dead or alive. I mustn't be driving force between you two," I said as I took both Sapphire and Ruby under my wings.

"I understand, I-" Sapphire stopped and Ruby nodded.

"We're sorry for causing such a mess," Ruby said and Sapphire smiled. I smiled and Steven lowered his gun, and Greg did so too.

The gems lowered their weapons, and all of Beach City was dumbstruck by the power of my words alone. Connie and her parents were astonished when Garnet appeared, and Pearl, Amethyst, Rose, Bigs, Sunstone, Moonstone, and Snowflake all lowered their heads, and they all hugged each other, laughing, and all of the damages of the fight faded. Steven healed his father, and he joined the rest of the gems, and so did his dad.

I stayed off to the side, and Garnet hugged everyone from behind. I fell onto my knees and looked up, smiling.

"Finally," I said and when everyone parted, I found myself being examined by Dr. Martinez rather hurriedly.

I was happy, and Garnet picked me up in her arms, and Dr. Martinez contacted an ambulance. Everyone went home, and they pretended that this never happened, because to them, it never did. Pearl had created the illusion of all of us staying together against a monster, and I was knocked out by it, and Steven and Greg had been shooting it down, as the gems tried to hold it back from them and me. I had gotten up, and I had struck it down. I had bubbled the gem, and everything after that was real.

"Miss? Miss!" Dr. Martinez called as my eyes shut. Garnet stayed perfectly still as Dr. Martinez put a tourniquet around my head. I was dreaming, or I think I was.

I kept drifting from a light sleep to complete awareness, and I heard Garnet's voice.

She was singing, and it seemed to arouse me enough to open my eyes.

"Can you say something?" Garnet asked me, and I saw her eyes.

"Keep them safe. I need them to stay safe, even if they're driven apart. They complete each other, I've seen it in the way they look at each other. Sun and Moon are in love, but they're afraid to admit it. Show them everything. Please. Tell them there is nothing more that I would love to see than them finally together," I said and Connie's mother looked up at Garnet.

"She's losing too much blood. Do you know her blood type?" Dr. Martinez asked and Garnet nodded.

"A positive," Garnet said and Dr. Martinez pulled out a blood bag. I noticed the needle, and I took a deep breath.

A sharp prick was all I felt, and Garnet moved my hair out of my third eye. Dr. Martinez and the sirens faded into the background, and I heard nothing but a gentle melody.

What only seemed like hours later, I woke up in the hospital, and I saw Connie and Dr. Martinez watching me with a great fear in their eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked as I touched my forehead. I felt a small sharp pain, and Dr. Martinez jumped forward.

"You don't want to touch that, just lay back, and relax. Connie will explain everything," Dr. Martinez said and Connie came up to my bedside.

"You were severely injured, and in your case, you were bleeding a lot. The doctors had to give you stitches on your head, right shoulder, and left calf. The rest of the wounds weren't nearly as deep, and they had to patch them with bandages. Other than that, you seemed to be in perfect health. Steven and the others tried to visit, but with you so shaky, Mom wouldn't allow any visits," Connie said and I sighed.

"Eve..Has she tried to visit with Garnet?" I asked and Connie looked down.

"Eve did visit, and when she took your hand, you gem pulsed, and Garnet watched as Eve kissed your forehead. I was there, and Eve said something," Connie said and I looked into her eyes.

"What did she say?" I asked and Connie began to cry.

"She said thank you..'I'm sorry that you had to nearly die three times for us to realize that we were in love, and that you were always trying to prove it.' She said she loved you, and she left a flower made of quartz, and the other doctors began to notice a steadiness in your condition. You began to stabilize," Connie said and I sighed.

"Eve visited when?" I asked and Connie shrugged.

"A week ago. Today they're going to remove your stitches," Connie said and I looked down at my hands.

What hell was I in for?


	2. Chapter 2

Obsidian: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, that honor goes to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

Sorry if the story's a bit shorter this time..

"A week ago. Today they're going to remove your stitches," Connie said and I looked down at my hands.

"For how long was I out?" I asked and Connie pointed at the calendar.

"Two months," Connie said and I began to examine my end tables, and my blankets..

All of Beach City was right beside me. I saw Sour Cream's gift of new headphones, Jamie's gift of a new script he wrote in my name, Steven's gift of a mall box of chocolates, The Crystal Gems' gift of my artistic drawing winning the top prize in the World Wide Art Competition, and being framed, and the all of Beach City's collaborative project of getting me something very special. All of the town knew how much I wanted it, and they had the money pooled together to buy it.

It was a one of a kind, handcrafted, engraved, painted perfectly, and it projected everyone's personalities in a unique oneness. It was a small basket of goodies,but the thing that stood out from the rest was the small white letter on attached to the handle.

I picked up the letter, and when I opened it, I began to cry. Inside the basket was a playlist of songs that everyone helped to make, a bouquet of quartz roses, coupons to every restaurant, a paid hospital bill, and the key to my own shop.

"They did this for me?" I asked aloud as I began to cry. Connie held up a box of tissues and I took them gratefully.

"What can I say? They love you. You saved so many lives by taking out the Diamonds, then when that gem monster came, you took a bullet and stood up and took the thing out," Connie said and I smiled as I blew my nose.

"This though..This is more than any soul could wish for...To be loved by your friends...To finally make friends..That's all I wished for..Real friends," I said as tears blurred my vision.

I put the note back in the basket, and I began singing "Let Her Go" by Jasmine Thompson.

Connie began crying, and she took a tissue. I felt like the rest of that week was a blur, and that moment, that song, was every sound in the rest of that week. I found myself standing on the beach again, singing that same song, alongside Eve and Garnet.

The next morning, I decided to head to my new workplace. And when I did, I saw it was already set up, and I noticed that people had been leaving gifts and notes of encouragement.

"Wow," I said as I traced the counter with my fingers. I decided to add a few things, and I opened up my small bag. Shattered, soulless gems were in my hands, and I had made them into jewelry. I set down my framed picture, and I placed the photo of all of Beach City beside it.

I set up the other drawings I had made, and the self-published comics I had on the shelves. I continued to set everything up, and by the evening, I was ready to officially open to the public the next morning.

I noticed that I had a back room, and I saw an entire bedroom set up, with windows and it was completely finished.

Chapter 5: Opening Up.

The next morning, I found people at my door, excited to see all sorts of things on my shelves, and the photos on the counter.

"Silver?" I heard Steven call from outside and I immediately got dressed into something a tad more elegant.

When I walked into the shop part of my house, everyone was staring at me. I opened up the door, and with the decorated key around my neck.

"Hey Steven! I was just going to open today, wanna take a peek?" I asked and Steven lit up. Connie beamed as I opened up the door. Connie saw the artwork and she gasped.

"You did all of this?" Connie asked and Steven stared at the picture that I had just put up behind the counter.

"Yeah, it helps me relax. That and singing, as you well know," I said and Steven was just smiling.

"Can we hear you sing?" Steven asked and Connie looked up at me. I went bright pink. I cleared my throat, nodding.

"Sure," I said and Steven beamed. I took a deep breath and I let my voice float. Steven and Connie were left speechless as I went on as I picked up the radio. I put in the disk, but I kept it from playing.

When I stopped myself, I began playing the radio, and Steven and Connie left, speechless, and yet filled with words.

"She's incredible," I heard Steven say as I passed by the carwash on my way to the Mayor's office.

"Steven, do you think she would be, I dunno, up for a duet?" Greg asked and I began laughing.

"Hey Greg!" I called and Greg came running out, his eyes wide and he began blushing.

"Do you wanna do a duet?" Greg blurted and I laughed even harder. My cheeks went bright pink, and I caught my breath.

"Sure, Greg. What could go wrong? I can set up the studio," I said and with a snap, I had a small studio just waiting for the recording to be made.

"Oh," Greg said as he pulled out a set of lyrics. I noticed a nervous spark in Greg's eyes and I smiled.

"Let me see," I said and Greg handed me the lyrics. The minute I read the first word I began to cry. I read the entire song, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"You-You're crying," Greg said and I looked up to see his teary eyes.

"This-This can save lives, Greg. It's not rock, not pop, not blues, not rap, not classical, not any known genre.. It's a lullaby of a different kind," I said and Greg smiled as I wiped away my tears.

"You like it?" Greg asked and I laughed.

"I love it! Let's go. Here and now, and I'll get ahold of a publisher. You're going to be rich!" I said and I pulled Greg into the recording booth.

Greg came into the booth, the music started, and the magic sparked higher than any firework.

That evening, I opened my store up for all of Beach City, and everyone immediately asked for a painting or one of my one-shot comics.

"Alrighty then, anyone else?" I found myself asking after Lars had made his purchase. There were no more customers, and I noticed Greg smiling happily outside the shop, with Rose at his side.

"Oh Greg, could you afford it?" Rose asked and Greg nodded.

"Of course, now we can afford the portrait we really wanted," Greg said and I sighed. It was beautiful how he wooed her, and how she smiled. It was the picture of true love.

Greg came inside and I got upright. Greg was blushing, handing me the disk we recorded earlier that day.

"Can I get a portrait done of me and Rose?" Greg asked as he slipped me a hundred dollars.

"Sure, just tell me the scenery for the background, and what you both will be wearing and we'll be good," I said and Greg handed me a picture of the sunset.

"Rose will be wearing her dress, and I'll be wearing a tuxedo in that same shade of pink. Do you need the pose?" Greg asked and I shook my head.

"The mental imagery is good enough, thank you," I said and Greg smiled.

"Thanks a million Silver," Greg said as I pulled out a large canvas.

"This big enough, or do you want smaller?" I asked and Greg shook his head.

"That's perfect, thanks," Greg said and I told him that I would have it done by morning. Greg smiled as he left with Rose, and they both went off back to the beach.

Through the night I worked hard to perfect the elegant portrait, adding shading, adding colors that would hue the artwork perfectly.

"And, just one more brushstroke, then it'll be perfect," I said as I added that last detail. I was listening to the recording that Greg and I had done, and trust me, it sounded like I was in heaven.

By dawn I was finished. Satisfied, I signed my name at the very bottom, careful not to ruin the painting. I was careful to use my hairdryer to dry the painting evenly, creating a gloss in certain areas where it was needed, and matte where it needed to be.

When I got it to Greg that morning, he was impressed with the detail and the handiwork with the lines and curves.

"This is amazing!" Greg said staring at the painting. I handed him the 100 dollars he had given me.

"I owe you, the music is going to pay for itself, and so is this. Trust me, it's the perfect gift for her," I said and Greg smiled.

"Thanks, but I can't accept this. I already have over 10 million dollars," Greg said and I laughed.

"Well, I hope Rose likes it," I said and Greg's smile grew wide.

"I think she will," Greg said and I nodded.

"Alright, and if she doesn't, I'll take it back and you won't be out a dime of your money," I said and Greg nodded. I took off, and Greg waved as I made my way past the other stores.

The wind in my hair felt good as I made my way back to my shop. Everyone else was opening up, and the people waved to me as I continued my jog. Then, when I had placed my hand on the doorknob to my shop, I heard this horrendous roar of dark laughter.

I had found a publisher, and he went by the name of Marty. Oh fudgesicle, Greg had warned me about Marty last night, and he said he would look like Sour Cream, only older.

I had made a huge mistake.

"Yo, Silver! You gotta track for me?" Marty asked from behind me, and I noticed Sour Cream just around the corner.

"Yes, come in," I said as I opened the door, letting Marty inside.

"You've got quite the store here, artwork, comics, and, oooh, you do personal photos and portraits?" Marty asked and I nodded.

"Yes, and I'm dreadfully sorry, your last client called me and warned me that you were simply too controlling, so if you like what you hear, I need you to allow for flexibility," I said as I pulled out my radio. I inserted the disk, and let the music play.

Marty was brought to tears, and then he became stiff.

"SNORE! You and Starchild sound like a duet to sleep too," Marty said harshly. I lowered my gaze, and then Marty suddenly lunged forward.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked as Marty wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt very uncomfortable. I had kept my shop door open for just this reason.

The scent of beer and whisky filled my nostrils, and I tried to push Marty away, but he was persistent.

"I-I like you..Your figure, your talent..C'mon baby, let me in," Marty said as his hands reached to undo my dress.

I screamed aloud, "VIOLATION!" and Sour Cream came running, along with four of his friends.

Marty slapped me, and he pulled out a knife, pinning me to him, and holding the knife to my neck.

"Try me kid," Marty said when he saw his son pull out a small baseball bat.

"Marty, uncool man," Sour Cream said and Marty growled.

"Oh, yeah, how's your career kid? This bae's got the goods. A voice, a gift wid arts, and for fidting," Marty said and I squirmed.

"Silver, bite me," Sour Cream said and I nodded. I bit down hard, and Marty yelped as I managed to get by Sour Cream's side.

"Get out," I said darkly, and I felt blood dripping from my neck.

"No, not unless I make sure nobody can have you!" Marty said and he lunged at me, putting the knife through my hand.

I screamed, kicking Marty off of me, and Sour Cream knocked him out. I got up, trembling, and I pulled Marty over my shoulder.

"I'm taking this man to the police," I said and Sour Cream nodded, taking his biological father's arm and throwing it around his neck.

"You can't do it alone," Sour Cream said and I nodded. I sighed as we turned Marty in to the police, charging him simply driving drunk. The police asked about my hand, and how the knife barely missed my gem.

"He tried to assault me after I told him he was drunk. It's not a big deal. Every wound heals with time," I said and Sour Cream led me outside as his friends told them everything else.

"You OK?" Sour Cream asked upon examining my hand. I winced as he accidently squeezed my hand. Sour Cream tore off a piece of his shirt, and he tied a tourniquet around my hand.

"It just hurts, not like I'm losing a lot of blood though. It'll heal," I said and Sour Cream sighed as he opened the car door.

I jumped in, and Sour Cream turned the car on. I noticed that everyone else had a different ride, and Sour Cream buckled up.

I quickly buckled up, and Sour Cream drove me to the doctor's office.

"Look, it needs to be checked out. Marty had something else than just metal on that knife," Sour Cream said and I started to feel a sharp pain sear through me.

"Ow..OK..I believe that...Cobra venom..Sour Cream..play something, anything, it'll keep my mind off of the pain," I said as I winced. I forced my heartbeat to slow down enough to prevent the flow of the venom. I tore off a piece of my dress and tied it around my arm.

"Sure," Sour Cream said as he played my disk from the shop. We managed to get to the doctor's office and get the anti-venom in time.

"Well, you certainly got a number done on you. Dr. Martinez told us about your potential return, but not under these circumstances," the doctor said as he finally took out the IV. I sighed and Sour Cream told the doctor to lay off.

"She's been through too much for your crap dude, chill," Sour Cream said and I smiled.

"Alright," the doctor said backing up. I sighed as I took a good look at the three stitches in my hand beside my gem.

"I'm sorry," I said and Sour Cream placed his hand on mine. I looked up into his watering eyes.

"It's not your fault. C'mon, we can leave now," Sour Cream said as he led me out into the lobby.

There I paid for the entire bill, and we left.

Sour Cream drove me home, where the police were investigating the situation. I came up to the officer, who smiled upon seeing me.

"You seem better, we found that this wasn't just drunk driving, it was attempted murder. You won't have to go to court, he admitted to everything. Here's the settlement of 20 million," the officer said handing me a small envelope.

"Wow, that was fast," I said and Sour Cream was just staring at me.

"You have a lot of money," Sour Cream said and I began laughing.

"Yeah, no kidding. Thank you Officer. I've gotta clean up my shop, since there's a pool of blood, and poison, and some of my paintings, you know," I said and the Officer nodded.

"I understand miss, stay safe," The officer said and he whistled for everyone to clear out.

I walked inside my shop, and I immediately began cleaning up. The police had taken care of the blood and poison, but I needed to clean up just in case. I took down my ruined paintings, which were given a red stain, and tears in the canvas.

"Dang it..I worked days on this one," I said looking at the picture I had had on the counter when Marty entered.

"What's it of?" Sour Cream asked looking at the stains on the canvas.

"It was a DJ in his element..Letting go, being himself. I wanted to finish it tonight.. Give it that spark, but now the canvas is torn, and the bloodstains..Nobody is gonna want this," I said, my eyes watering as I let my fingers trace the paint and the outline of the DJ..

I realized I had painted the exact outline of Sour Cream and I went scarlet.

"It's amazing, you really capture the feeling of the music..Do you DJ?" Sour Cream asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, when I have the time though, during the week I'm working. I don't need to sleep, though it's a nice pleasure, and on Saturday of this week I'm doing a photoshoot with Steven and the Gems for a scrapbook I promised them, and Sunday, I'm free," I said and Sour Cream smiled.

"Well, how 'bout Sunday you come to my place?" Sour Cream asked blushing and I nodded, smiling.

"Sure, what time?" I asked and Sour Cream shrugged. I laughed when he took an exaggerated breath.

"Umm..Twelve thirty?" Sour Cream asked and I smiled, giggling.

"Sure, see you then, or earlier," I said and Sour Cream nodded.

"See you," Sour Cream said as he left. Once the door closed behind him, he began cheering, and he was laughing. Sour Cream began jogging home, the stunned yet elated expression on his face.

I picked up the supposedly soiled painting, and I noticed that Sour Cream had left a note.

"It makes for the perfect lighting effect, and the tear can be repaired with a little strike of white paint. You can fix it, and you just have to put a glaze over the blood to ensure nobody gets hurt. It's beautiful, don't give up. -S.C."

I noticed that he was right, and that I shouldn't give up so easily on the paintings that seemed to be ruined. I picked them all up, and I took them into the back room, and immediately got to work on the DJ.

By morning, I had remastered all the paintings, and it brought a lot of business. I noticed that Sour Cream had found his way back into my shop, and he was staring at the DJ painting.

"I like what you did, what inspired you?" Sour Cream asked and I smiled.

"You did," I said handing him a note. He opened the note, and his smile lit up, along with the light in his eyes.

Oh stars was it beautiful...


	3. Chapter 3

"How much is a personal painting?" Sour Cream blurted and I laughed.

"For you, it's free," I said as I walked around behind the counter, and Sour Cream smiled.

"I want a painting of you. At dawn, wearing your absolute best, and you're painting the sunset, smiling as you look out at the waves. Is that cool?" Sour Cream asked and I smiled.

"How big of a canvas?" I asked as my cheeks went bright pink.

"Umm…1ft by 2ft," Sour Cream said and I pulled out a blank example of the size.

"This look good?" I asked and Sour Cream placed his hands on mine. I blinked and Sour Cream pulled away.

"Yeah," Sour Cream said, blushing and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll have it done by tomorrow at dusk. Do you want next day delivery or do you want it ASAP?" I asked and Sour Cream shook his head.

"I'll pick it up at the beach, just as you finish it," Sour Cream said and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll get right on it," I said knowing tomorrow was Friday. It was only two days until I could visit Sour Cream.

"See you," Sour Cream said and I sighed as he left, smiling.

I found myself on the beach that evening, painting the sunset backgrounds, and adding my outline.

When I really took a look at the painting, I had noticed that I had already painted in the lighting effects, and all that I had to do was get a good look at myself in my best, at my best.

"Sour Cream, subtle, but good," I said as I picked up my dry painting and began walking home.

When Friday morning came, I got dressed in my best dress, which just so happened to be a fire orange, and I washed my messed up hair, brushed it, and put on my heels.

I packed up the painting and my brushes, and I headed back out to the beach. I began painting immediately, and I noticed that I knew myself better than Sour Cream knew.

I painted every detail carefully, trying to make it perfect. Adding shading, lighting, texture, and making sure to perfect the hues, the depth and the emotion.

By dusk, I saw Sour Cream dressed in a tux, coming up just as I finished the painting.

"Hi, Sour Cream, what do you think?" I asked and Sour Cream smiled.

"It's amazing, just like you tonight," Sour Cream said and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Thank you," I said and Sour Cream took my hand. I felt his fingers fold perfectly over my hand. I folded my fingers over his, and I found myself lost in that single moment.

"Like I said before, how much?" Sour Cream asked and I laughed.

"I told you, for you it's free," I said and Sour Cream smiled as he pulled me into his arms. I was laughing, and Sour Cream was just staring into my eyes.

I knew all well that I had become more human than gem, and I really didn't care. Sour Cream stepped on a small step, and a romantic song began. We began dancing, and the gems, who were having a picnic nearby, took notice.

"They're perfect for each other," Eve said as Sour Cream and I began waltzing. I started laughing, and so did Sour Cream.

We soon found ourselves dancing together on the water, and it shimmered with the stars. The music changed from romantic to heavenly in an instant.

"Sour Cream, I've completely fallen for you," I said and Sour Cream smiled.

"Same," Sour Cream said as he held me in his arms. I found him moving my hair out of my face, and gazing into my eyes, just as I was doing.

We kissed right then and there. The gems watched, and I knew that another painting had appeared in my bedroom of that exact moment.

The next morning at the photoshoot, everyone was chattering happily as I walked in.

"Hey guys, we ready?" I asked and I noticed that Sour Cream was right there, with his mom, and his brother.

"You know how big a deal this is for us! Sour Cream you finally found a girlfriend!" Vidalia said happily and I blushed.

"Sour Cream, what are you doing here?" I asked and Steven finally saw me, and he ran up to me, hugging my legs.

"This is for you! I'm happy you finally found that one!" Steven said and I went scarlet all over.

"Obsidian, I didn't say a word," Sour Cream said and I laughed.

"I know, they were watching last night..And dear heaven, guys this is our issue, not yours. Yours is getting this scrapbook finished," I said as Sour Cream finally broke away from the crowd. I got him and his family outside, and then I got everyone in position.

"Say Crystal Gems!" I said and everyone wound up laughing as I snapped a photo.

"This is so much fun!" Rose said as I got them outside in front of the temple.

The rest of that day after noon was used to finish up the already started scrapbook, and when I gave them the finished book, everyone loved it.

Chapter 6: Love Is Alive

But that wasn't all that happened all that day. That afternoon, just as I was heading home, I noticed that Sour Cream was hanging out with his friends, who were chattering excitedly. I noticed that he was blushing, and that Nikki seemed a little out of it. "There's Obsidian, go get her Sour Cream," Buck said and Sour Cream walked up to me, his head lowered.

"I swear I never said anything," Sour Cream said and I laughed.

"I know, and you know what, screw them, it's nice to finally be able to find someone who gets it, ya know.. I mean, everything your mom or dad expect you to be and they don't think what you're doing is good enough," I started and Sour Cream lit up.

"I feel the same way! I mean, Yellowtail is always on my case about fishing, or being a DJ," Sour Cream and we started talking about anything and everything, bursting into laughter or comforting each other.

It was late afternoon when I finally got to my shop with him at my side. When we walked in, Sour Cream started to look around, and I invited him back.

"So you live here too, cool," Sour Cream said looking at my most recent painting on my bed.

"Yeah, I do. Oh..I made that one last night," I said as Sour Cream's eyes traced the lines and textures of the painting I had made of him specifically.

"It's amazing," Sour Cream said and I blushed.

"Well, I tried to put myself into your shoes, you know," I said and Sour Cream chuckled.

"I can see that," Sour Cream said as he looked up at me. I was staring at his fingers, which were glowing brightly.

"You have to be kidding me," I said as I hugged Sour Cream. Sour Cream embraced it, and I gave him an affectionate kiss.

I sent him off on his way only minutes later, telling him that I had to get back to work on the project I was working on.

"Ah, same bro. See you tomorrow, and stop by anytime you want!" Sour Cream said as he jogged off towards his house.

I smiled as I watched him jump up happily, whooping as his friends ran after him. I was so happy to see his elated look.

That night, I slept well, even if very little. My bills came, and I paid them immediately that morning, did my taxes almost instantly, and by 12:30, I found myself standing in front of Sour Cream's front door.

I knocked gently, and I saw Vidalia open the door, almost surprised.

"He's been expecting you. Did you do your taxes already?" Vidalia asked as she gestured me inside.

"Yeah, it's simple really," I said and Val sighed.

"Sour Cream, c'mon out!" Vidalia called and Sour Cream ran right out. I laughed when he nearly fell into my arms.

"Sour Cream, c'mon," I said as he stood upright as I stepped back.

"Awkward," Sour Cream muttered and I giggled.

"Dude, you don't need to beat yourself up! I'm just as imperfect as you are, maybe even more so," I said and Sour Cream laughed.

He led me through the house, I met his step-dad, and his brother seemed to know me quite well enough, trying to woo me, which was weird, and we wound up in his room, and I wound up creating a recording with him.

"Whoa," Sour Cream said when I unfurled my wings.

"Umm, that wasn't supposed to.." I said as I quickly furled them back up.

"No, it's cool. Hey, I'm hosting a party at the abandoned warehouse tonight, wanna help me DJ?" Sour Cream said handing me a flyer.

"Umm, duh! I love to get down to the beat," I said excitedly and Sour Cream took me up in his arms, hugging me.

"YES!" Sour Cream said happily and I saw Vidalia peek inside to see us kissing each other.

"Be safe you two," Vidalia said darkly as we parted.

"Mom, really? Where Yellowtail to scold me, again?" Sour Cream asked and I laughed.

"Chill, she is your mother.. Can't say that I ever had one," I said and Sour Cream hugged me again.

"It's cool, c'mon let's get this thing set up," Sour Cream said as he whisked me out to the top of the abandoned warehouse.

"Wow, what a view," I said as the sunset blossomed.

"This dance is already set up, I wanted you to see this," Sour Cream admitted and I smiled.

"This is nice," I said learning up against Sour Cream. He relaxed, and his heartbeat made my own heart fly.

That evening, we danced together, DJing, and being ourselves. Everyone noticed that there was a more elegant, and yet rebellious tone to this party than any other, and when everybody left, they all got glow sticks.

"That was amazing, Sour Cream, Obsidian, you guys should do this more often, and make people pay for it," Nikki said as she and her sister left.

That evening, me and Sour Cream cleaned up, packed up his gear, and we decided to have a small party of our own.

I began singing, and when I did, well, Sour Cream did his thing. We found ourselves doing our thing up until Yellowtail came up to check on us.

"MAH!" Yellowtail cried when we kissed. Sour Cream and I separated, and Yellowtail came up to me.

"Oh..Hi Yellowtail," I said nervously and Yellowtail took my hand, kissed it gently, and he looked to his stepson.

"Mah, meh, mah mah mah," Yellowtail said excitedly, and I looked to Sour Cream.

"Dad, not yet, getting there, but not quite yet," Sour Cream said and I was instantly confused.

"What?" I asked and Sour Cream blushed. I held my breath as Sour Cream took me home, and he tried to explain what had happened.

"Everybody's' getting excited about us, saying that any day, well, I'll pop the question," Sour Cream said and I sighed.

"Well, we won't know until that time comes.

From that night on, I found myself with Sour Cream at every chance I got, and we did fight from time to time, but we'd get over it, and get back together.. It was one day months later that really changed my life forever, and his.

We were out on the ocean, dancing, and being who we were as people. The Crystal Gems, who were out of town for the moment, weren't watching us from afar for once.

Everyone was dancing happily, and Yellowtail pulled me aside, and he handed me a small note.

"You've made him so happy, keep him safe and fed for me will you?" The note read and I smiled. I nodded and Yellowtail hugged me, then he hugged his son.

"So, Obsidian Tail...Sounds incredible," Sour Cream said as he took my hand. I blushed as I kissed him.

"I agree, and just think, we have twenty million dollars in savings, and I'm still getting and filling requests from around the world. We're happy together, and we have everything we'll ever need," I said and Sour Cream smiled.

"Yeah, we will," Sour Cream said and Vidalia and Yellowtail began crying tears of joy.

"Our son has grown up," Vidalia said and Sour Cream let go of my hand to hug his family.

I stayed back, and when Sour Cream let go, he turned to me, tearful, but happy.

"Do you need to move in?" Vidalia asked and I shook my head.

"I'm good. In fact, I think Sour Cream will be moving out," I said and Sour Cream smiled as I took his arm.

"Yeah..Actually, I'm going to move in with Obsidian in the back of her shop. We'll be working together," Sour Cream said and Vidalia sighed.

"You two have this all planned out, don't you?" Vidalia said and I laughed.

"Not really, it's just easier for us, and we're happy together. I've been working with her for awhile now," Sour Cream said and Vidalia sighed.

"Meh, mah manah!" Yellowtail said happily and I stepped back. Tears flooded my eyes. Something was irritating my eyes, and my gem began to pulse.

"Onion! Stop with the tear gas!" Vidalia said and my gem pulsed as I began to cough.

Onion froze in his spot, and he wasn't holding anything. No one was.

"Obsidian?" Sour Cream asked as he caught me in his arms. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Can we go outside?" I asked and Sour Cream nodded. When we were outside, smoke surrounded us, and I forced Sour Cream inside, along with his family. I stopped coughing, and sent my glow to max so I could see.

"WHITE OBSIDIAN! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" I heard someone roar, and I saw Marty standing amidst the smoke.

"NEVER YOU COWARD!" I screamed as I drew forth my sword. Tears flooded my eyes as Marty revealed his nature.

Marty was gem, and he drew forth his knives. I stepped back and put a shield around the house. Fire licked at my feet, and I saw that he was a Ruby, and his gem was on his forehead.

"I will..Kill you...KILL YOU!" Marty screamed as he took a knife to my neck.

"Go ahead. You'll be killing a part of yourself. I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" I screamed as I threw him off of me.

"OBSIDIAN!" Sour Cream screamed as he watched me being beaten up. I fought twice as hard when I heard his scream. I knew that this was the one time, the one time, I had to end it all.

"WHITE OBSIDIAN DIE!" Marty screamed as I punched him in the face, and I used my sword to poof him.

I caught his gem, and it glowed immediately, and he returned in his true form. I watched as he tried to get to his son, but the barrier kept him from doing so. I pulled Marty from the barrier, and he forced me up against it, slitting my throat.

"I WILL NOT DIE! I WON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY EVEN IF IT MEANS I SHOULD DIE FOR THOSE I LOVE!" I screamed and Sour Cream pressed against the barrier as Marty and I disappeared into the smoke.

I fought like all lives in the world rested on this battle, and I soon found Marty on the ground unconscious. The smoke cleared, the barrier fell, and I saw the police surrounding the area.

Sour Cream ran up to me, catching me in his arms. Marty had made several deep incisions, but I had tried to play it nonlethal, so Marty only had bruises.

"Obsidian, hold on..Please, don't..Don't go," Sour Cream said quietly as he moved my hair out of my face.

Yellowtail and Vidalia were talking to the police about what happened while Sour Cream and I were being loaded up into an ambulance.

"She needs you now more than ever," Dr. Martinez said as Sour Cream got into the ambulance.

"I watched her get beaten up..I was powerless," Sour Cream said and I felt his tears land onto my hand.

"Don't beat yourself up...It's not your fault..Sour Cream, it's more mine than yours," I said and Sour Cream squeezed my hand.

"Music and magic..Is that what we should theme our wedding?" Sour Cream asked and I nodded.

"Yes, it would be beautiful.. My favorite flowers are lilies, lilacs, and orchids," I said quietly and Sour Cream smiled.

"Alright, how about we invite all of Beach City?" Sour Cream asked and I nodded.

"That would be nice. I'll let you pick out the dress. What about music?" I asked and Sour Cream smiled.

"I'll make a special list, just for us," Sour Cream said gripping my hand tightly.

I found myself losing my grip on reality, and soon, I found myself in complete blackness. Sour Cream was singing to keep me on this side of the abyss, and as the seconds seemed to pass, I found myself awake in the hospital bed.

"How was that seconds?" I asked and Sour Cream woke up beside me.

"It was hours. In the middle of the procedure your gem started glowing, all of your wounds healed, your scars disappeared, and the doctors had to immediately to remove the stitches," Sour Cream said as I looked at my gem. It was as lustrous as the day it turned white, shining even in the dimmest of light.

"I'm still a gem. I should have been able to regenerate inside my gem. Both times, I should have..But I still am made of flesh and bone. My skeleton was shards, which I managed to completely restore, so the only way to get me to go inside my gem and regenerate is to burn me," I whispered and Sour Cream took my hand.

"A Phoenix will rise from the ashes, and no longer will blood reign," Sour Cream said as his fingertips glew with the power of a gem.

Chapter 7: Reborn From Ashes

"It's me.." I said aloud as Dr. Martinez entered the room, her eyes wide at the sight of my unfurled wings.

"Obsidian, we have to let you go," Dr. Martinez said and I nodded. I got up out of the bed no problem, and I walked out with Sour Cream, sterilizing the room as I did so.

As Sour Cream and I walked out into the street, I opened a portal back to Beach City, and we both went through together.

When everyone saw us appear on the beach, they began to gather around. I let Sour Cream's hand go, and he watched me walk out onto the water. Everyone was in awe as my wings caught fire. As the fire burned, and the top of the water suddenly became glass, and my entire body caught fire.

"Obsidian," Sour Cream whispered as I became ash completely. In my gem, I was already perfecting my form, and when I did, I took to adding one more detail. I kept the engagement ring on my finger.

My gem began to glow vibrantly, and I took my form. The glass shattered, becoming water once more.

"Oh my.." Pearl whispered as my hair turned white, my skin a perfect peach. My dress was silver, my shoes, heels, and my sword was in hand, completely white.

"Obsidian," Sour Cream said as my cape, which was a sheer fabric, flew in the wind, along with my hair. My eyes were like small flames, and the right was blue, the left was red.

"In order to reach perfection, we must be ready to admit our imperfections," I said calmly as I walked up to Sour Cream. He just kept staring as the flames faded into my regular eyes.

"You are incredible," Sour Cream said and I smiled.

"And so are you," I said as I kissed Sour Cream. He blushed, but then he embraced it, and everyone watched as my new wings, which now were as whiter than white, almost always glowing, unfurl, and display the experiences I had to endure, and that I loved. I showed them all everything I had done, and how I felt about the powers I was given, and the gifts I was bestowed.

"She is not a person of greed, but of hope, and humility.. Sour Cream, you have to understand that she is not one to die easily. She is going to need you to understand everything. She needs you to love her, and she will love you. You are a gem, your father was, and so is she. You know little about the powers you possess, and she will set you free," I heard a voice echo and when Sour Cream and I parted, I noticed that my wings were showing Eve talking to Sour Cream. I stepped back and Sour Cream smiled.

"I wanted to know about the person you were, and when I heard that you were a gem, I noticed that you were perfect, and that I was already in love with you," Sour Cream said and I sighed.

"You loved me, even when I knew so little about you? When we had never met?" I asked as Sour Cream hugged me.

"Of course," Sour Cream said and I hugged him back. I felt his pulsing energies, which I hadn't felt before. I noticed that his fingertips were glowing as he pulled away.

"This isn't the end of our wild ride, you know. In fact...We're going to get that energy of a gem to come out," I said and everyone watched as I pulled Sour Cream out onto the water.

He seemed a bit surprised, and Garnet, Eve, and Rose came out onto the water, seeing what exactly was happening.

"Fusion, that's what she's playing at. She knows it's in his abilities, she just needs to wake the power," Garnet said as she removed her visor.

"C'mon, let's dance," I said and Sour Cream smiled. We both began to dance together, and I saw his glow grow brighter.

I began laughing and he did too, we both started to lighten up, and when his glow grew to it's maximum, which was the point where it was everywhere on him. I hugged him and he hugged me.

We fused, and when we did, we became Crystal. Crystal, being totally shocked that she was even there, stared at herself.

Sour Cream and I, who were in her mindscape, stared right at each other. Sour Cream was laughing, almost in panic, but I soon quieted him.

"You're OK..You're a gem, you're gonna be fine, and no, this isn't a, ahem," I coughed and Sour Cream nodded.

"Right..Ok..This is crazy. But cool," Sour Cream said and in an instant, we were both sitting on the water, holding each other's hands.

Sour Cream and I started laughing, and I picked him up, laughing happily.

"Oh I knew it! I knew you had it in you! I just had to drag it out of you! I'm so happy!" I squealed and Sour Cream laughed happily as we I threw him up into the air.

When he landed in my arms again, we kissed. Garnet, Eve, and Rose watched in awe, and so did the rest of Beach City.

When we finally came back onto the shore, we were crowded by not only friends by families that were chattering excitedly about my ring and the bedazzling show we had just put on to officially announce our engagement.

"That's one way to say you two are getting married," Ronaldo said and I smiled.

"Well, one way, and the best way," I said and Sour Cream smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Sour Cream said in his usual nonchalant way. I laughed as Sour Cream tapped my nose affectionately.

All of a sudden, my wings turned black, I felt myself falling, and Sour Cream caught me. I felt pain sear through me, and I felt a knife in my gem. Sour Cream's eyes were watering, and I saw that I hadn't gotten rid of Onyx. She was holding a knife, and she was right there, standing on the water, staring right at my gem. I saw her wicked smile, but Sour Cream forced my head up so he could see my eyes.

"Don't-Don't do this.. Obsidian..Just keep your eyes on me," Sour Cream said as the gems took Onyx down.

"I-I'm trying," I said, my breath caught in my chest. I saw Amethyst crying, and Steven trying to heal me.

"I-It's not working..S-She needs to come with us. Sour Cream, can you carry her?" Rose asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Ye-Yes," Sour Cream said picking me up out of the water. I felt the cracks in my gem deepen.

"S-Sour C-Cream..I'm not going to make it," I said as we went through the warp. Sour Cream's eyes met mine, and he saw cuts appearing on my skin.

He touched my hand, and he took hold of it.

"I made a promise the day we met that I would try to keep you by my side, no matter what it took."

Chapter 8: My Love, I'm Sorry

Sour Cream's words hit home, but when I opened my mouth to speak, I wound up coughing up blood. Sour Cream pulled out a tissue, and he helped to clean up the blood. Fear sparked in his eyes as I pulled closer to his chest. His warmth helped me to stay, but my gem was festering, and my crack was growing agitated.

When we arrived at the gardens, Sour Cream carried me towards the pain lake, where the elixir of healing stayed under guard.

Rose quickly tried to pour some over my crack, but not even it would work. I tried drinking it, but I couldn't keep it down long enough, and I knew it wouldn't work anyways.

"Sour Cream, I'm sorry," I said, but it came out backwards, and he sighed as he gently moved my hair out of my face.

I began crying, and so did he. I watched his tears land on my hand, which I had kept on my chest.

Steven lowered his head, and the others just turned away, crying. I wanted to say how much I loved Sour Cream, and how much he meant to me, but with me coughing up blood, I had to keep my mouth shut.

So, I unfurled my wings, and I showed him. He saw us together, and I showed him my thoughts, my feelings, and my dreams for him. He saw that I loved him, and his tears began to land on my gem.

I felt my gem burn with pain, and the crack grew larger. I placed my other hand on Sour Cream's cheek, wiping his away his tears, although I was crying myself. Sour Cream saw it was a sign of affection.

"I'm sorry," Sour Cream said and I sighed as my gem finally began to break. I touched my head to his, and he closed his eyes as I did so.

"Keep them safe," I whispered as his gem surface. I knew all along that he was a White Obsidian like myself, even if his father was a Ruby. Sour Cream opened his eyes to see me as a white light.

"Obsidian?" Sour Cream asked finally, and I did the only instinctive thing I could do in that exact moment.

I kissed him. Sour Cream seemed surprised, but he went with it, only seeing my eyes.

He knew that only seconds later, I would vanish, so he kept me in his arms, letting the light warm him.

"I'm sorry," Sour Cream said as I vanished. He picked up my shards, and he quietly lowered his head, crying.

Everyone was crying, and either they turned away, or lowered their heads in deep sorrow. All that could be heard was the sound of complete silence, and one, singular harsh drip of a tear hitting the glass sounding floor.

Sour Cream closed his eyes, and he began to see thousands of people, holding up a single flag..

That flag being decorated with black around the edges, and then a single gem in the center. He recognized that gem as my own, and the background had my image on it. These people were singing, "Sound of Silence," and he could hear it loud and clear.

When the music stopped, one single, female voice could be heard. He was astonished as the image became more vivid, with more details the longer he kept his eyes shut.

"Sour Cream, I am not truly dead. Arise, and in the East you will find another temple, one where a single gem lived for thousands of years. She made a way to make gems whole again without using another to do so. You will know it when you see it, for it will have the same flag you see here, and you will hear nothing but heavenly music coming from within. You will know it by the image engraved into the stone, for it rests on the mountaintop. You will be the only one to open it other than myself. I still love you, even if I am only shards now. I love you Sour Cream," my voice echoed and he opened his eyes in sheer shock.

"She's not dead," Sour Cream said as he ran up to the warp pad.

Pearl quickly followed him, and she tried to tell him that only a gem could activate the warp pad. She soon found herself and Sour Cream in a warp, heading towards the Lost Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9: The Lost Temple of Obsidian

Pearl stood upright as she watched Sour Cream put my shards into his jacket pocket, in a ovular bubble.

"You're not going to believe this," Sour Cream said as he and Pearl arrived on the warp pad just a few miles from the Lost Temple.

"Sour Cream, she's not coming back," Pearl said as Sour Cream began to run towards the mountaintop.

"She's not dead yet, c'mon!" Sour Cream called and Pearl, reluctant to this whole thing, raced after Sour Cream.

"Sour Cream, what did you see?" Pearl asked as they began walking up the carved out steps up the mountain.

"Obsidian, she showed me her flags, and her hidden army. The rest of Homeworld is coming, and she had made this mountain her temple. She made a way to make gems whole without them becoming a part of her," Sour Cream said as he ran up about 20 steps.

That's when all hell broke lose. A beast appeared from nowhere, growling, angry, and corrupted.

"Sour Cream, watch out!" Pearl cried as she summoned her spear. Sour Cream signaled for her to wait.

Sour Cream turned to the beast, and he held out his hand, fear peaking inside, but he kept his hand just a few inches from the corrupt gem.

"We're not going to hurt you," Sour Cream said as the beast sniffed his hand. When the beast pulled away, it turned into a humanoid form, for its gem was not truly corrupt. Sour Cream watched as another Obsidian, this time pitch black, appeared before him.

"Follow me, White Obsidian, it has been too long, and the others will be anxious to see you. Jasper especially, and Morganite," the Black Obsidian said and Sour Cream sighed.

"I am not her, she has been shattered," Sour Cream said showing the Black Obsidian my shards in the bubble.

"Are her shards all there?" Black Obsidian asked and Sour Cream nodded.

"Yes," Pearl said quietly, and Black Obsidian turned to her.

"You are one of her apprentices, aren't you Pearl?" Black Obsidian asked and Pearl nodded. Black Obsidian chuckled as she began walking up the staircase, leading Sour Cream and Pearl up to the Lost Temple.

"Everyone, White Obsidian has come home! He is back as well! They are back together, and soon, we will have our own White Diamond to unleash holy hell on homeworld!" Black Obsidian called out, and soon, an entire army was following Sour Cream, Pearl, and Black Obsidian up to the temple.

Once at the top, Black Obsidian stepped aside to raise the flags. Sour Cream placed his hand on the cold stone, and he opened the temple up. Thousands others began to sing, heavenly music as Sour Cream approached a small statue of diamond, that had a small carved circle that would fit gems.

"Here goes nothing," Sour Cream said as he placed my shards perfectly into the circle, and it began to glow immediately.

"Holy cow," Black Obsidian whispered as my gem was fixed. Not a crack to be found in it's surface.

Sour Cream carefully took my gem out of the carved out circle, and he noticed that there was a small note in the circle as well.

"She's going to be fine. Thank you for helping another, young warrior. I know that you are destined for great things, and so is she. -W.O." was what the note read and Sour Cream chuckled.

"This is amazing, she found a way to fix broken gems..Maybe..Does it work for any gem?" Pearl asked and Black Obsidian nodded.

"Any and all," Black Obsidian said and Sour Cream began to laugh. Pearl watched as he walked outside to see the flags.

"This is what she meant..She was preparing for death, and war.. This is our advantage.. We can win by appearing with more than anyone imagined, other humans, other gems," Sour Cream said as his eyes traced the outline of the border.

"She told me the same thing. Sour Cream was it?" Black Obsidian asked and Sour Cream nodded.

"Yeah. Do you think White Obsidian is going to be happy?" Sour Cream asked and Black Obsidian laughed.

"Heck yeah. She rolled with us for eons, preparing us for war, and making new gems too. She's gonna be happy that the Earth is gonna be freed, and able to defend itself from other invaders oncoming," Black Obsidian said smiling.

"Sour Cream, we should go tell the others, they're going to be elated to find out about this hidden army," Pearl said and Sour Cream sighed.

"You go ahead, I'm staying here until she reforms," Sour Cream said and Pearl sighed.

"Why? You can carry her gem to the Temple of Roses, can't you?" Black Obsidian asked as the others filed into the Lost Temple.

"Yes, but I want to stay here for her sake.. She must really miss this place," Sour Cream said and Pearl was already making her way back.

Black Obsidian smiled as she stayed by Sour Cream's side, watching, waiting for me to return fully.

About a week later, I reformed, and I found that my eyes had changed colors. The entire fleet was in awe upon seeing my wings unfurl, and seeing my know moon silvery-grey eyes. I felt exhilarated when I saw Sour Cream smiling right at my side.

"Sour Cream!" I cried out happily as I hugged him warmly. He smiled as he hugged me as the Army cheered.

The gems began chanting in harmony an ancient chant, and Sour Cream, alongside me, began to sing.

I soon found myself singing with him as we headed towards the beach, both Sour Cream and I creating other gems in unison, preparing for war that was coming with the starships.

When Beach City saw the small Army, they saluted, and they began to march alongside us, ready for war. I knew that they had been trained to fight by not only one another, but the other gems.

"WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" Black Obsidian called out as the other gems, including Steven, Rose, and Eve, joined the march.

"This is war, you know what to fight for! Don't back down, and fight like the world depends on your actions alone. Injuries will be taken care of Rose Quartz, Steven Universe, Dr. Martinez, and Connie Martinez. Firearms and replacement weapons for will be taken care of by Greg Universe, and Mr. Martinez. Light Cannon operation is going to be the other children, and pyrotechnics will be taken care of by Jasper. Lapis, Peridot, take your quadrants and cover the right flank. Kikki, Nikki, take the left flank. Kids, spread out along all areas, and make sure to take a cannon per group of two, the activation code is 'If every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.' Ronaldo, Mr. Fryman take the back, and Harmony, Hikari, take the front. All other troops, spread out throughout the city. Steven, Rose, Connie, Dr. Martinez, stick together, help anyone you can. Greg, start planning your route to get weapons to everyone with Mr. Martinez. Who are we?" I asked finally and everyone raised their voices to a single battle cry.

"WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!"

"WHO ARE WE?" I called again, and the callback was even louder.

"WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!"

Chapter 10: This is War!

"This is war," I said as the fleet of soldiers took their positions. The large fleet of starships appeared, as I raised my sword.

"Hell is gonna break loose," I heard Sour Cream say as he stood by my side, ready with a grenade launcher.

I nodded, and a single gem landed in front of us both. She was a Zircon, who seemed deeply troubled by the size of our army. She held up a small mace, her eyes wide in terror.

The Zircon, along with now multiplying numbers of other gems, joined our army. For a moment, I noticed hundreds of thousands of Rose Quartz soldiers standing inside the ranks.

"UNLEASH THE PHOENIX!" I called out and the war began. Rose Quartz were the first to attack, leaving thousands of gems poofed and inside, and now around the temple.

The light cannons went off in unison, and they hit the larger starships. It was almost stunning as I fought alongside Sour Cream, battalions and battalions of soldiers coming upon us.

"WE NEED TO FUSE! EITHER THAT OR DEATH FOR THE BOTH OF US!" I shouted over the sounds of gunfire, cannon fire, and explosions.

"AGREED!" Sour Cream said as we both dropped our weapons. We clasped our hands together, and we became the new White Diamond.

Everyone froze for a moment. Every gem stared in awe as White Diamond shot down all 25 of the starships easily.

The warriors of Homeworld began to retreat, and that's when the mothership came.

"ALL LOYAL HOMEWORLD SOLDIERS RETURN TO THE MOTHERSHIP! RETREAT!" I heard a Jasper shout and soon, Beach City was littered with abandoned weapons, and only three broken gems. It was almost too good to be true..

Because it was. I heard a song being played..

Those four fatal notes, and that's when I snapped into the ultimate beast mode. Sour Cream and I unfused, and I jumped into the air, as high as I could go without testing the limits of the atmosphere.

I threw up a shield around the entire planet as the song became a light, and that light blinded me..

Sour Cream screamed as the light faded. All of the gems were safe, and I began shaking violently. I saw myself being to morph into a beast, and I quickly returned to the beach, landing onto the sand hot enough to make glass.

Sour Cream watched in horror as my form changed, and I looked up at him, my eyes watering, and my entire body shaking like I was in a blender.

"I'm...I'm sorry… I tried-d t-to hard-d-d," my teeth chattered making it hard to speak.

Steven saw what was happening to me, and so did Rose. The two ran up to me, and Rose immediately pulled out a small vial of elixir.

"You need this," Rose whispered and her son nodded as she dropped only three droplets onto my gem. I couldn't see a thing. It was just white. All of it a ghastly white..

"T-Talk to me..Talk..I can't see..I-I'm blind," I said as I felt arms wrap around me.

"I'm here, Obsidian, I'm right here. Take a deep breath, you're going to be fine," Sour Cream said and I heard footsteps going away from my location.

"Are they-they alright?" I asked and Sour Cream seemed to shake in fear, and I heard him crying.

"They're fine..You-You need to listen to me, I know the counter melody," Sour Cream said as I felt tears drip down my cheeks.

"Sing.." I whispered as I felt my persona start to fade. Sour Cream's voice seemed almost warm, as they made me feel whole again, and I felt my persona return to me.

"You're still in this form..The form of a human," Rose said and I let my arms wrap around Sour Cream. He squeezed me tightly as I began to cry, still trembling in sheer shock and fear of what I had just done to save the lives of thousands other.

"Tha-Thank you. When are we to be wed again?" I asked and Sour Cream laughed.

"When we get back to the shop and have at least a week to prepare," Sour Cream said and I felt myself smile.

"That sounds good.. It sounds really good," I said as he helped me to my feet. I felt a warmth on my chest, and instinctively looked down, almost like I was really seeing.

The warm sticky liquid seemed to roll down my chest, and I heard a loud scream. I knew that somebody had been murdered right in front of me, but who or how was unknown to me.

"White Obsidian, kill me...Just kill me and get it over with..I have no money, no son, nothing.. I have reached the very bottom," Marty's cold, drunken voice hit me as his hands clawed up my shirt.

"I..I cannot see, therefore I cannot kill. That is the problem for an eye for an eye, everyone winds up blind," I said coldly and Marty screamed aloud as he hit me over the head with a beer bottle.

I felt no pain, which was odd, but I stayed still. Marty screamed out in anger, and I heard no other sounds than the oceans, the seagulls, and my own breath.

"I-I hate you," Marty said as he slapped me. Again no pain. I knew suddenly that the blood on my chest was not my own.

"Y-You killed someone...Who?" I asked and Marty growled.

"Starchild Jr.." Marty growled, and that's when I took him by the throat beginning to choke him.

Sour Cream was unconscious, and Steven was dead, that was clear enough to me.

"Sparing you is no mercy," I whispered as I poofed him, bubbling his gem forever. When I sent it to the temple, I dropped to my knees, feeling around for Steven.

When I did find him, tears ran down my cheeks. I cried hard for what seemed like hours.

It's all my fault, I failed to keep him safe, I thought as I cried. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, and my head went up. I knew who it was based on the pressure of their hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault," I heard Greg say through his tears.

"But it is..I failed to protect him..I failed to cry out, I failed to see that he was coming," I cried and Greg got onto his knees in front of me.

"He's not dead, Obsidian," Greg said and I heard Steven groan. I gasped as I felt Steven lift himself up out of my arms.

"Y-Your tears," Steven said and I quickly covered my face with my hands, gasping in relief and disbelief.

"Oh my stars, are you OK? Are you hurt?" I asked and Steven laughed.

"I'm fine, thanks to you anyways," Steven said and I felt Sour Cream help me to my feet as Greg got Steven up out of my lap.

I felt no pain..Non whatsoever, which was weird. I usually felt the pain of those around me, and I was sure I was somewhat bruised from that crash landing onto the sand.

"Am I wounded in any way? I can't feel any pain," I said and Sour Cream's voice seemed elated.

"You're fine, even after that beer bottle hit your head," Sour Cream said and I began laughing.

"Then..It's over. It's over..We won! Oh my stars we won!" I said and everyone began cheering. I found a blue tint to the white I was stuck in, and then suddenly, I found myself staring right into Sour Cream's eyes.

"WE WON!" Sour Cream cheered and I began laughing as he lifted me into his arms, and we began spiraling around.

"WE WON! WOOHOO!" I cheered aloud and the rest of Beach City cheered aloud, whooping, whistling, and instantly the entire community was rebuilt. Every building damaged in the fight was fixed, or entire remade. I laughed, my gem glowing, and my eyes searching Sour Creams.

"White Obsidian, you have your sight back!" said happily and Sour Cream looked into my eyes.

"Yep! And tonight, it's our home now!" I said and everyone was laughing, cheering, being who they were.

"YES!" Sour Cream cheered happily. Everyone was so happy, and I saw the sunrise that day, and as it did, I did something completely out of this world. As we were dancing, I created a lighted dance floor, a DJ station, party lights, a smoke machine, and a bubble machine.

"BOOM! LET'S PARTY!" I called out and all of Beach City and the gems came out onto the dance floor, dancing like no soul was watching.

"Looks like this the engagement party!" Sour Cream said as he jumped behind the DJ station.

"Naw derp dude! THIS IS LIT!" I called as I danced like I was the only one dancing in the world.

Battle Scars started playing just as my wings unfurled, and I rose up into the skies, dancing just above the ocean, putting on a show as the sun created a halo around me.

I started portraying my entire, whole, uncensored past, and Sour Cream looked up to see that I had scars all over, and inside my mind as well.

The rest of the party though, was upbeat, happy, and powerful. We danced until dusk, not caring who joined and who left..

When everyone went home, the props disappeared, but the DJ station stayed, and Battle Scars replayed.

"You've been through hell and back, haven't you?" Sour Cream asked as he stopped the song, and the DJ station turned to white mist.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you have too in your own sense," I said and Sour Cream laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we've both had hell in our lives. I never thought I'd be in an interstellar war," Sour Cream said and I laughed.

"And I never thought I'd fall in love," I said as I hugged Sour Cream. I knew our love was as strong now as the day we met.

He embraced it, and that's the moment when we finally allowed ourselves to fully let go of the reigns we had on our powers, and a white lily began to bloom at my feet.

"I need to tell you something," I said and Sour Cream nodded.

"Anything you have to say, I'll listen," Sour Cream said as I completely unfurled my wings.

I took a deep breath, and I opened my third eye, which didn't phase him.

"I am not human, you know that much, and I am only a millionth gem..My main race is another, Galatean," I said and Sour Cream smiled.

"I don't care where you came from, as long as you stay you," Sour Cream said and I smiled.

"Really? Well, that went better than expected," I said and Sour Cream laughed as I furled my wings and closed my third eye.

"Heck yeah, I don't care if your Martian, gem, Galatean, or Andromedan, I'm just happy you're here," Sour Cream said and I laughed.

"Actually I am three of those things," I said and Sour Cream laughed.

"Well, I know it's not Martian, besides, you're awesome anyways," Sour Cream said and I began laughing my lungs out.

"You're so kind, so accepting..I can't wait until we're wed," I said as Sour Cream took up my hand.

"That would be a dream, to finally settle down, end the war, and have our own legacy," I replied.

Finally hope was blooming, and we were getting further than anyone had before..


End file.
